The Shift -On Hiatus for Revision-
by dreamaholicme
Summary: No matter how hard you plan, if it isn't be, it isn't because all my life, I had planned on finishing college, get a good job and make great pays to help my family. I didn't expect that I would get into the exchange scholar-student program (ESSP) that would give life a shift. And if I tell how big... It is BIG!
1. Introduction

**This is before TFM2:RoTF.**

 **:) Enjoy reading! Comment, review, follow favorite... anything... What the Heck,, (-_-")**

 **I don't claim Transformers or own them either.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Michael Angela Avielle. I'm a normal college girl that is nobody in school. I get good grades; I get to live my life on net and I'm special in a 'kind of way'. People talk about me being freaky but I call it special. What is special about me? I love science, that's all I'm going tell you.

Since I'm nobody, it was a blessing for me to have greater time and more money to spend for things I want with my status of no friends. I study greater and make my guardians happier when they see that their money is not wasted.

Currently, it's the beginning of a new adventure for me. I had graduated high school and got 23 on the overall rank. I guess being lazy has its points but still, I'm satisfied with it. I don't want another hissy fit again about me being the smart-ass of the school. I know things they don't know, okay? They just abruptly feel offended when I answer their questions.

Since college is new life, I decided to change. I'm trying to be more approachable not minding the fact that I'm a 5'7 ft. tall girl. This height is unique for us because I know the average height to be is 5'5. In my studies, I became more aggressive in learning since I get to choose my seat in the front and I became all out in getting higher grades; 1.75 at most being that 1.0 is the highest. I don't mind what rumors say about me. I'm a girl that deems high school life isn't the best time of your life. Heck, I loathe it.

Do you know where I'm attending college? Well, since my guardians don't want me to be far away from them, I decided to enter a university at the next town. It's a jeepney ride away but it was fine. I entered the least program I had in my mind to enroll in, it was the Accountancy program.

I thought that when I entered the first day of classes, everything was fine but then the president of the school had asked for my presence. What the heck does the president want with me?

Every single classmate of mine wondered as my new friends bid me good luck. I walked up the Administration building and felt a slight fear brewing in me. I can't seem to understand why I was being sent there. I'm just a freshman here. I still have a blank record and was planning to keep it being blank. I don't recognize the teachers and staffs here. I wasn't even disrespectful in any way since the morning. I hadn't offended anyone to the point that they would send me here!

I sighed and knocked on the door. Let's get this situation finished, I hate this because I'm a worry-wart and fear is not my greatest friend. When I had rapt the door 3 times, I heard a faint gruff voice said 'come in'. As I entered, I saw an old man overseeing the outside of the window.

"Good morning sir... I'm Michael Angela Avielle… you had asked for me, sir?" I greeted the man that had a clean cut hair. He had clothes to be boot as an American. It was like he was on a business meeting. His posture is of authority and was giving off a faint aura of 'don't mess with me'. Geez, he gives me goose bumps. What did I ever do to get his underwear in a bunch?

As he took his eyes away the window and saw me, he gestured me to sit. I did on the sofa that I deem to be the receiving area. I sat on the comfy couch and sat straight like I used to when I'm with others. It was no point on slouching with people I am not comfortable with.

The man in his forties had stridden to the seat in the front of mine. I choked as the heavy atmosphere had gone like it was nothing! He gave off a kind, gentle aura and smiled at me like I was a child to be calmed which I was. I feared that I had made my feelings be transparent but meh, better not to keep it more obvious than this.

"Good to see you in just mere minutes here, Ms. Avielle." He said with a smile.

"Well, sir, it is not an everyday occurrence that the president would like a visit from a freshman that has no title or of any rank from past organizations that I don't know I have. Did I do something wrong, sir?" I answered as politely as I could.

His faces showed his amusement and just wave my nervousness off.

"If you were in trouble, young miss, you should find yourself to be in the student affairs office that deals with student activities. Not here in my office." He said with a smile. That tone reassured me that I wasn't in any danger of getting my butt kicked off the premises. I raised my eyebrow and decided to ask.

"Mind if I get to know why I am here, sir?" If I wasn't even in trouble, why am I here? I seem to get into situations where I just blow myself up at the face which is unnecessary.

"Oh, about that… I just want to congratulate you, child. You, among the vast number of our students that have enrolled, were chosen to be a representative of the school for the exchange scholar-student program (ESSP)." I couldn't help be surprised as he informed me. I was on automatic when he had come beside me and shook my hand.

"Wha-?" That's all that I could utter.

"We had already processed the papers and got the permission from your guardians. They had said that it was a great opportunity. If you hold a good record there, you could become a permanent student." He informed. It took me a while to wrap the information but I had managed to understand. My guardians were in this. I was allowed to expand.

I grinned at the thought.

"Oh, okay! I would love to hear more about this, sir." I said and for the rest of the afternoon, I had been in that office asking all the questions I could think about. It was easy. I just had to step a top notch and be in the way. I still had a month to prepare but the sooner I get there, the better. The first day of classes in the states is of next month. I had limited time to prepare myself for my permanent settlement that I aim to get there.


	2. Weird Me

The month had flown by fast. Guess what? I had managed to snag myself a solo-owned apartment on campus. It was something that I had achieved when I was given the pre-test. It seems that the president was right. I get good grades; the more willing the college was in giving me things I deserved and are necessary.

It seems that I had been given less load since I got the news and had so much free time that I had spent it on writing. I don't know why I had the sudden urge but it was fun. It was not an uncommon thing for me to make lots of stories out of fictional characters that I would make.

One weird thing though, when I start writing, I lose myself in the process… instead of remembering that I had been writing, I remember being in the scene like I was seeing a movie.

My first writing, it was about a planet that had these people in it. They had a beautiful planet to boot that I, had also liked to live in myself. There were no trees, no plants, only the metal plates for floors and buildings. There was dirt for certain terrains and then there was that blue-glowing lakes. The city was bright and had a great a great atmosphere. Peace, unity, friendship… everything was good and great.

The first chapters which rang until 10 when I had stopped had told the story of the planet. The people that had leave in it. The Ancients, which I named myself, where kind and caring beings. They had gone to different planets in search for a greater source of energy to fuel their society. They would destroy suns (Stars as I know them) with a great invention I call star-destroyer. They would only do it if the planet using the sun was with no living beings though.

Then I found myself writing about their life forms, from the babies, teens and then the adults. I also had written down their status and everything is what to know about them. It was a weird thing to name a baby a sparkling but I like it. In engineering, to spark is making a new thing. Then naming the next stage youngling, it was cute because I deem it fit. They are not babies and they are not that old and experience to be called an adult.

They only had one leader, a special person that is picked by their council. He was very promising and full of good intentions. I really like the leaders as of so far, Zeta, a kind old mech.

Gender is femme and mech. It was awesome I had manage to create that Idea when I questioned some of the engineering students whether machines could be female and male… since you know, their cars are their babies. Ewwww…

The next chapters where when there was civil war. Darn it, every time I write about it, I cry as many had died. I heard their pleading and screams of terror. They had no chance to stand against the other faction that was driven by lust for power. I know that people are natural politicians but this was out most brutal.

After crying for about 20 more chapters, seeing a hospital full of sparklings get killed and some youngling screamed in horror. I tried to reach them, really, to reassure them that everything was alright. Creepy though, I had managed to do it.

That was in chapter 19, I had reached an area where babies where held for protection. The younglings, oh the poor younglings that couldn't fight, where here also. I walk to each of the rooms and reassured myself that they were safe until there was a loud explosion. The next thing I know, I was infront of a wailing baby. I picked it up and he seems to calm down. Then, a light came out of its chest and floated away. I said good bye to it. He seems to be happy and that reassured me.

Then I passed again the halls, I came up to every person I could assist. Something urges me to guide them and calm them. I would smile at them and silently wail with them. I can't find words when I hug them close and whisper to them that 'May Primus guide you home.' They would look at me them smile too.

In the chapter 20, there I wrote about the younglings being forced to grow up because of the goddamn war that broke. I had written that they lost their parents and their love ones, one by one. They were forced to fight for the future. Like the Filipino history… It was so spark-breaking.

I hated and love the next chapters. They were about a mech, Orion, a fitting name for a leading warrior that had stepped up to lead the others of their defending faction. The last leader, Zeta was captured. I hate that guy I called Megs. It was a cute name but the horror and pain he was inflicting contradicts it.

The one named Screamer, was a douche bag. Damn him for being a coward. He didn't fight Megs when he tried to steal the dark energy source that corrupted the core of the planet after corrupting Mega Supreme. Many died… again. I hate him to the highest point along with Megs. What a shame and waste of scrap metal he is.

Orion was a great leader. He had helped as many as possible. Going to certain places and aiding the front liner mechs in the fight. Then, there was the medical mech, Rach. He was gruff… irritated but still put his kindness and care to those who were injured. There was a yellow mech scout, (a youngling, darn it!) Bumble-something; the silver one, a great engineer, Cept; Ron, the weapon specialist; Side, another youngling; Jas, a pretender… and so on. They were all in the story.

Next, I had written about the survival of the mechs. The planet was dying so Orion had given them order to abandon the planet. Fuck Megs, he was blasting them one by one. Not that the aerial troup has a say to that, Rade was great destroying the blaster.

Then came the time when they needed to evacuate also. They had build a shape in the name of the Ark. Megs hadn't like it so he came with an assault to destroy it. The damn mech was crazy! He was keeping them there when he could have the pleasure of having them off of his back. The planet won't regenerate… (Not for a million years but Orion had promised to keep its spark going until the day came of their return)

It was a messy battle again for fuel. Idiot Screamer had it in him to take Megs' place as the ruler of their faction not until Wave has a say to that. Wave had been experimenting on reviving Megs which he had succeeded. I want to hate him but I think there is a greater story about him that I would like to know to, his background. Like, why did he become like them? Ugh, the pile I have and this story is going to kill me.

I introduced Metroplex who had been of great help to Orion and his faction. Then there was the Constructicons I had inclined to liking except for Brut. They had something in me kicking to know them like Wave. I hate Shock though. He had experimented on Grim and his team.

My story ended at the day when I needed to travel. I had come up with 4 notebooks for those stories.

I had the urge to keep them with me at all times so I did.

At the time of my flight, I had bid everyone farewell and that it would take longer than expected to come home. The college's system is unlike of our country so I had limited vacation time. A week or two at most is my vacation time.

The next events had made me emotional but I didn't show it.

I was bid off by my guardians at the airline. I smiled at them, teary-eyed and I was off. I hate to leave them but the thought of helping them greater with this opportunity had persuaded me to continue.


	3. Rides

It was a long travel from the East to the States. P.S… I hate airplanes. Damn air turbulence. It made me sick a few times but I had managed to choke it in. The stomach acid which kept rising into my mouth, burns. Yes, I know, disgusting right?

After my last flight, I got down the plane and was met with a tour guide from the university. He was a kind old gentleman. I think he could be as old as my parents but I can't be sure because we have different cultures. I took into account that they may look old but as of their biological clock, they may be young, nothing different in that as we Filipinos are the same.

When I got to the Campus, I hid my amazement. Well, good luck to me and my life.

I smirk as I got around easy-peasy. I had known later on that I was placed in the Mechanical Engineering program. It was in my reach. I had good impressions and was deemed to be a geek for wearing the stupid Harry Potter glasses with a pony tail. I was dubbed 'The Transfer Nerd' but it was fine, anything that would keep them away from me.

Thankfully, the bullies know not to mess with me when they had cornered me one night. I had zapped them with my re-engineered zapper that can really pack a punch to who ever where to come at a certain distance. The power of positively charge electrons… I laughed remembering the events of them limping away from my treat. Now, they call me 'Bitch' pretender' which made those who don't know the events that had happened to them, curious.

From the students, I learned that any information on me is limited. The school wasn't making my profile accessible for anyone other than the government perhaps but I don't care. That is there problem. All I care about is my education.

I'm one of those who were the youngest mechanics in our department. I achieve so much in so little time that I had another title from them 'The Spark'. They had too many meanings for it to elaborate.


	4. New Friends SAM

Sam Witwicky was a college student now. He had been accepted in a great university that was paid by the government. He was happy to have his life back after the events 3 years ago in Mission City.

His longing for normalcy had encouraged him to pursue college. He had miraculously passed high school and it was time for another life changing event of being human.

He was delivered by his father and mother there. His Camaro which he had bought that was an alien robot was no where to be seen because of the protocols of the United States Government which was holding him. Sam misses him but he had no say in the protocols made.

When he had got there in his university's ground, he was utterly horrified about what he was seeing. After a few minutes of talking with his old man, his mother had been gone, annoying or embarrassing him to others while dangling a pair of his baby shoes and saying he was a young horny thing.

He had found her talking to a girl with glasses that would shame Harry Potter's and hair, pure black pulled back into a ponytail.

The girl was talking sense into his mother from what he was hearing.

"Ma'am… that is no healthy snack you are eating. You hear me? What kind of mother are you to eat those? If you have a problem, talk to someone that knows you or at least a professional. Not turn to those killing machines…" The girl had an angry look as he grab his mom's bag and pulled out all the brownies she had then dumping it in a trash bin.

"What are you doing?!" His mom roared in horror.

The girl just glowered at her and began to speak again. "Have you even listening to me lady? I said that instead of turning to those things and other more killing machines, talk about what your problem is to someone important. Eating those won't change the problem at hand. You are causing greater damage to not only yourself but also to your family, idiot lady! You are a mother, you say? What kind of mother are you, to not think about not only your welfare as a woman, but as well as being a mother that is the light of the family."

She glowered even more. "You have no right to call yourself a mother and boast about your son like that." She glared at her. "Think about your actions first when you do stupid meaningless things that could affect the ones who are with you." After that, she left.

He then had the strength to come and grab her away. His mother was in shock and so was he but he knows that the hurt she was dealing was greater after being told. The girl was harsh but he couldn't blame her. She was 100% accurate.

After meeting his roommate that was Leo. He had immediately groaned when the Indian looking boy was obsessed with the Giant Robots. Why just can't he meet normal people?

He groaned and left at that. He did a little exploring around the campus. He then had found his self in the place where his mother's brownies where thrown. He didn't know what urge him but he had looked into the recycle bin.

He was shocked when he found a notebook. What was this thing doing in there? It looked new but its pages were full of writing. He brought it back with him and decided to think about it later. He had to suffer first from the nosy Leo and the images that kept sprouting in his mind. Ever since he touched that All Spark shard, he keep getting this symbols inside his head.

His first semester came and it was astronomy for now. He was seated in the center of the class between a girl he recognize and Leo who was picking his nose with the pencil. The professor began the lesson. He felt another surge in him and started flipping the pages of his thick astronomy book until the girl had grabbed his hand to stop him from flipping more. He was done with the half of the book. That was creepy.

The professor had seen them and shouted immediately. "Ms. Avielle, Mr. Witcicky, if you two are just going to flirt in my room then you can go out and suck faces out in the hall way!" The professor had an angry look in his face. The girl's eye twitched and she stood up with no word. Sam on the other hand was still silent and recapping what had happened.

"Mr. Witcicky!" He heard the professor shout again so he had snapped out of it, not mentioning the wrong surname and went after the girl.

He found her along the halls going to the dorms. He ran after her and had grabbed her arm when he had gotten close to her. "Hey!" He said.

The girl looked startled at first but she stopped walking. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts too. "Hi…" She just said at him.

"Well… uhhh… I mean…" San tried to get his question in but utterly failed.

"What was that you did in our room? You were flipping your book like there was no tomorrow…" The girl said carefully when she saw his head suddenly perform an act an epileptic would do. Something was up. She didn't want to leave the boy doing nothing to help him.

"I-I don't know either…" Sam just said as silence passed between them. The girl sighed and then asked more.

"Do you have an illness? Did you have an epileptic attack earlier? What was that? Is it your habit?" she tried to think of the possible things that could make him do that. He looked like he was in pain.

"O-oh… I don't have an epilepsy.. No illness… I didn't have this as a habit. This just started last week, before I went here…" Sam said nervously. The girls eyes shown understanding and didn't inquire anymore.

"You were that mother's kid, aren't you?" At first, Sam was puzzled by her word but began to realize that this was the girl who had confronted his mother. He could only nod at her. She sighed again and muttered "Darn mothers with glitching processors…" with that he laughed. The girl was startled but shrugged him off.

Sam seemed to be done laughing when she said… "Glad to make you laugh. I think that your mom had been a bitch in your home… It is never good when those killing machines are involved..." She smiled at him.

"Hey, how old are you?" Sam asked making the girl glare. "Hey idiot, number one rule with girls… never ask about their ages…" She said spitefully. Sam held his arms infront of him and made a defensive position. "Sorry… It's just that you speak like you have lived with that for a long span of your life."

The girl's eyes that shine was now replaced with a cold dampness. Her face never showed the emotion but her eyes held the answer. "I-I'm sorry…" Sam said which made the girl make a small sad smile.

"It's fine… Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Michael Angela Avielle, Mike for short, 18, from the Mechanical Engineering department." She held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Samuel James Witwicky. Sam for short. I'm 20, taking Astrology…" He shook her hand.

"You seem to hesitate with your course?" she inquired but just said it out loud.

"And you seem to be too young to be in college already…" Sam shot back. The girl laughed.

With that they became friends fast in a matter of 2 weeks. Sam had spent most of his time with her and had continued to sleep in her quarters after having permission to crash in. Leo became friends with them too even if Sam finds him annoying. The best is that the dude was never allowed to go to her room ever after she had caught him sneaking in. She had managed to put Leo in the infirmary for 3 straight days of being knocked out.

"Hey James… It's time for your once in a life time cam date with Mikaela!" Mike said to Sam who was currently helping the girl clean her place.

"Can I?" Sam asked. Ever since he had missed the first cam date with Mikaela and he had spoke about it to her, she went ballistic saying that he was an asshole for standing his girlfriend up. She and Mikaela became best friends when she had threatened him to let her see his girl at the second cam. His girl was upset but at the end of the day, after talking to the girl, she was more understanding and careful with him. That was a thing that he had appreciated.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Yes you can, idiot!" she said and went in her room. One thing about her room was that it was an apartment. She had told him that this was from her scholarship. She told him that she was a Filipino that comes from the Philippines which was on the other side of the world. She told him all her hobbies of being a part time scientist to a full time tinkering mechanic. He saw her inventions and boy, they pack a hard punk that would shame Ironhide's guns.

The days he had had been normal unless he glitches and Mike was there to stop him. They were now dubbed the 'Geek couple' which Mikaela knows and is not offended by it. It was more like she was laughing like an idiot at them. Well… that's college. Optimus had also come to meet him one time asking about another help but Sam feared that if he helped again, the normalcy he had would perish. He had two friends now, Leo and Mike that doesn't know them and he be damned if they get into this mess.


	5. Death and Devious Smiles

The day couldn't get any better until at astronomy class, Sam's glitching was more powerful and Mike was at the other end of the campus tinkering with some of the astrology clubs tools.

Leo saw this but was unable to do anything to stop him. Sam had gone to the front to explain the wrongs in astrology of humans until he was shouted to go out. Leo could only watch as Sam ran away with a freaked out expression.

Leo had contact Sam but the boy hadn't responded so he went for Mike. She was there minutes later. They entered his dorm and were stunned when they saw Sam had painted the walls with symbols. The boy kept ranting about different things that overloaded Leo's mind but seems to make Mike a lot more curious.

They just left the boy alone for a while then was stunned when Mikeala was there, passing by them angrily. When they dragged the girl to the room again, they looked horrified. Mikaela connected the dots and threw the heavy box with Frenzy, at the girl, Alice. The girl was no normal girl for she had an extending strong tongue. She had also thrown Sam, hard at the wall.

They picked up the boy and began running with the wind.

"What the heck was that?!" Leo asked frantically as Mikaela successfully made the car engine work.

"INCOMING!" Mike pointed at the monster that was Alice. The alien had herself hoisted on the hood. Mikaela crashed the car on a post that killed the monster and sped out there.

"What was that! Someone answer me!" Leo shouted again, wailing about the lost of a hot babe even if she was a killer alien monster.

Sam explained what it was noticing the look on Mike. The girl was in a 'Danger: Thinking Right Now' zone. She wasn't horrified unlike Leo.

"What are you thinking Angie?" Mikaela broke the zone.

"I was wondering if there are more of them. I need to know what we are up against. It's a good thing that had my inventions with me when Leo had contacted me. We have a way to defend our selves." Sam then had the same knowing look as the others.

Mike's inventions! More like weaponry… they have them. Mike gave Sam a pen. "Be careful with that Sam. That is a laser pen that can dig 4 ft of iron that is harder than ours… It can server us if not careful. Call it a saber sword like in Star Wars…"

Mike informed then gave Leo a CD disk. "You be careful of that too… that is an explosive disk. It has a complicated system that can explode like a grenade. It actually is greater than a grenade to explode. It sends out electrical shock and can break a nation's power plants."

Then she gave Mikaela a ring. "That, sis, is a force field maker. It can deflect the greatest bomb attacks and keep you out of the danger of being burned. It is about as big as your body. You can only use this when really needed because I haven't had the time to modify the speed of electron charge intake so it can recharge by sunlight with just less than 15 minutes."

"Where did you come up with these deadly babies and how do you know they will work like that?" Leo asked baffled by the deadly but innocent looking disk he have.

Mikeala and Sam knew that she would answer with one word. "Meh, Science!" The cheery-geeky-science girl said happily and proud at her work.

They didn't last long in the road though when a giant robot with a hideous look came and took them.

"Let Sam go, Megatron!" Mikaela shouted at the big giant. Mike was staring openly at the robot thinking 'Megs?.

"You be quiet there and I won't squish you." Megatron had silenced them. Leo can be seen fingering his disk but Mike signaled him not to do it there. They were too close to the big bot and they could get caught with its deadly side effects. More importantly, Sam was being examined by the Decepticon called Scalpel.

Mike then aimed a coin at the little bot. After getting the long centipede thing out of Sam's system, she flicked the coin and it came shooting like a bullet through scalpel, killing it. Then suddenly, the building shook and another robot came.

"Optimus! Bee!" Mikaela shouted as they ran to the other side. "Children, hide!" Optimus said as he fought Megatron. Bee was fighting Starcream. Mike again stared at the 'bot 'Screamer!' Her eyes blazed with fury. The one that had killed those babies and insulted the fact that he was not committed to being good.

Sam was gone with Optimus. They were in the forest. Mikaela was with Rachet and Ironhide as Leo was with the Twins, Skids and Mudflap. They were going to after Optimus as Mike had screamed at them to.

"GO TO ORION!" Mike had shouted to them. The Autobots was confused at first but then Rachet's eyes widen and began to run to the two. 'Rach' Mike thought as she recognized him. 'Ron' She saw the mech ran after the doc 'bot. Then, there was 'Blu', 'Sides', 'Mia', 'Eli', 'Arce'… She recognizes them all from her stories even though their bodies are modified with slight changes and different colors.

It wasn't time for her to linger on that thought. She had to help 'Bumble'. She ran the side and look at the long drop down to reach the 'bot. "Here goes nothing." Her new invention, gravity shoes… not like defying gravity but more like magnet. It attaches her to a magnetic object or metal.

She had successfully attached herself onto the back of the yellow mech. She was becoming dizzy from all the struggling so she decided to finish that. She pulled out an ocular that was from the lab ealier she had been and thrown it hard at Screamer. She then got her stun gun out to full capacity and activated it. The ocular had popped open as it had shined and blinded the Con. It wasn't enough to blind the yellow mech though. He had easily won after Screamer then looked at her in amazement.

"I hate that robot. He deserved to be offline for what treachery he had done to contribute to your planet's downfall…" Mike said with anger. Bee's optics became wide and gave a few clicks and swirls but she couldn't understand it, not until she had a clearer mind.

"We should be quick! Let's meet up with them! Sam and Orion are still in danger!" Bee didn't question who was Orion but had the small idea that she was pertaining to Optimus. He nodded and transformed immediately. He didn't get into battle when Ironhide commanded to take the kids away along with a worn out Sam.

Mike tried to reason. She could help but was denied and was dragged away with the other 3 humans.

Before they could go far, Leo had thrown the disk at Megs and it got stuck in his cords. It didn't blow up immediately. It was when the Autobots had gone away to Diego Garcia, they heard an aerial explosion along with several cries of pain.


	6. We're Going In

Mike who was with the Autobots that were being contained, had snickered after hearing the explosion.

"What is that Ms. Avielle?" the Doc bot asked. The girl even snickered more as she felt the air become quite static. "Something I call revenge, Rach… It's sweet knowing I can make them scream that far. And just call me Mike… " She said to him.

"But isn't that a mechs name for human?" Ironhide said. "Yeah, Yeah! Are you a mech pretender then?" The twins had inquired.

"It's obvious that she is a femme, Skids…" Chromia said. "It's not like when you have a boy's name, you are immediately a boy…" Elita added.

Before Mike could answer, she was socked in the rib by a man in black. "Be quite, you!"

"Oww…" She had whimpered from the pain.

Major William Lennox and his team saw what happened to the girl. "Hey! That's a young girl you are hurting! I won't just stand here with you doing that!" Major Lennox screamed as he went straight to face the unfazed men in black. Even the others who saw had growled. The Autobots had revved their engines in pure anger.

They didn't know the girl but the girl surely knows them. Rachet still has questions for her and as well as the others being called with parts of their name by her without introducing their selves.

Then suddenly, Lennox got a phone call. It was from Simmons and was giving him some coordinates. They had pin point it and decided to take on the challenge in delivering the off-lined Optimus to the place.

Unknown to them, Mike was starring at the off-lined mech. 'What are you doing Orion?' she thought as she went up to the half covered head. Since she was in binds, she just stood infront of him.

"Alright! Let move! We need to go!" Epps had ordered and off they go.


	7. Death Again

The fight went on to Egypt as the Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons had found the Tomb of the Ancients that was protecting the Matrix Leadership. It was a device that they hoped would revive the Big 'bot even though it was now Ancient dust, Sam believed that it would help.

They drove through the terrain and saw the battle going on between the Decepticons and the left Autobots. They were outnumbered if you ask them but this wasn't the time to mull over. They took their courage and went straight for the battle. Simmons and Leo were left near the Pyramid. It was at the same time that a combiner was there.

"I wish I hadn't thrown that disc…" Leo said as he thought that the weapon could be useful at this time.

"What disk? The one you have there?" Simmons said. Before Leo could look the combiner started to suck in the air around them. The twins had hold on but were unlucky to last because Skids and Mudflap faced head-on the combiner team. They had managed to take two parts away before they were flung to the side in stasis lock.

"It's now just you and me boy…" Simmons said but was stunned that Leo was nowhere to be found. He could hear screaming at the other side of the area but he could move from duty. He had to finish that thing that was now tearing apart the pyramid.

He had manage to make the commander agree to rain in the guns and destroyed the combiner but not The Fallen who on top of it. He was powering up the harvester even the rocks around it was slowly going away.

In the village where Will and Epps along with their teams were fighting, Mike was defending Optimus' body quiet effectively but she was now loosing ammo. Invention after invention, she wasn't sure if she had enough to ward them off or to off-line another. Then, she does have a few more Boom Sticks though. She tossed and stuck out one with Decepticon after another and waited until they all had one. When she was about to let out the high frequency signal to activate them, there, she saw Sam came flying in from a blast. She immediately had run and caught the man. She checked his pulse and knew it was slowing down rapidly.

"SAM! SAM!" She called out to him but the guy's eyes were unfocused. Mikaela was already with her and slowly cradled the dead body. Even Judy and Ron were there. Mike met Judy's eyes and felt ashamed. The girl gave a sympathetic shrugged at her as Mike sees them cry for him. Rachet was beside them and declared Sam was gone.


	8. Lost it

Mike saw Bee's eyes look like he was wailing and she then looked at the others. She decided to end this all… Once and for all… Damn the Decepticon Ruler for being a hard-boiled egg that was hard to crack. He should realize what he was fighting for was now for lost cause.

The remaining Decepticons that had the Boom Sticks embedded in them was blown down by her. Every Autobot still on-line was bewildered about the simultaneous explosion in the air and some on the ground or near the pyramid.

"M-mike?" Mikaela was the one who knew who did that. It seems that Leo was also there, he was also safe because of Mike.

"They did nothing to deserve being blown to bits… I know… It should all be Megatron… They were just following orders… I just couldn't—" She fell to the ground as her exhausted body felt the drain.

Rachet had immediately gone besides her and checked her vitals. The girl was too exhausted to come up to consciousness.


	9. Meeting Her

The bright light had slowly awakened me. It was just too bright to not notice behind my eyelids. But all I wanted to do was sleep. Something kept nudging me. Whoever that was, be ready when I stick him with the remaining Boom Stick I have in my dorm.

Then I heard a chuckle. It was low and seems to have the soothing frequency to it. Wanting to know who it was, I opened her eyes.

I was met with a dusty Terrain. It was THAT place, the once beautiful place of the beings in my story.

I wasn't sure why I was here again. The last time was when I was writing. Never did I get to see the end of the place. Now that I know that the story was real, what happened to the place after seeing Megs on Earth?

I wasn't sure if I should venture into the metal city. It seems like it was left barren and had a little cold forgotten aura to it.

Why was I here again? I didn't know why…

Striding down the City, I saw a tower that seems to be calling for me. I went in it and found that looks can be deceiving. I was like in a 5 star hotel with the furnishing that the place holds. It was like it hasn't been damage by the war.

I walked a few more minutes and had climbed to the top of the tower. Maybe I was seeing things. The once wrecked place I had been venturing in was no more. The wreckage was like it wasn't there. What the hell happen?

'It was because of you little sparkling…' I heard a faint voice from behind so I turned around. I was met with a big Robot that wasn't even half the size of the Big 'bot on earth. She was far taller than Orion.

I tried to speak with my mouth but it seems that I couldn't even open it.

'Just think of what you want to say…' She said encourage me. Maybe she was a new fortune teller… she kept on answering me when I wasn't even able to say anything.

'Who are you?' I asked him. she maybe a god but I only know one God that has created all… It was Primus.

'I am no Primus, my sparkling. I'm Solus Prime…' She said and I felt familiar with that name.

'Solus?' I repeated and she nodded. I racked my brain for that name but I always in blank. I know that I heard her name somewhere before but I seem to forget it.

'Why am I here mommy…?' that word came out of nowhere. 'Ooops. Sorry…' I heard her laugh as she scooped me up.

'Has my little sparkling gone and forgotten about who had created her?' she said to me. I didn't know what to say. The word just slipped out of my mouth like it was the most natural thing that is embedded in me.

'I don't know…' I said to her truthfully. I hate that she was looking at me with pity… or was it love?

'My little sparkling… I'm sorry for making you venture out without the guide you deserve. You have been outmost patience and loving and enduring for the expanse of your life.' She said. Her voice tickles me like no other. I could feel the love, care, regret and pride seeping into me from her voice.

'Are you really my mommy? My guardians had said that my mom had left me as well as my daddy but I don't blame them… Maybe I was inadequate for them and needed someone greater than I…' I felt the depression I held for so long seep into my thoughts.

'Oh little sparkling… We didn't leave you behind. We were always with you but as time had flown by, the connection we had with you was cut off. We were truly devastated with that…' She cooed at me. I didn't feel depressed anymore. It was like she was chasing away all of my fears.

'If you are my mom… Thank you for coming again and seeing me…' I smiled at her and she chirped happily. I never did question what happened but I was satisfied to know that they hadn't reject me.

'Umm… can I know who and where my daddy is?' I asked her. Her happy face fell meaning that something bad had happened.

'I-it's okay if I don't know mommy…' I said to make her sad face go away. Gosh… I feel like an idiot.

'No… you have the right to know, our little sparkling.' She said and reassured me with petting me.

'Your father as you call in human terms is not here right now. He had exiled hiself in the deepest and darkest dept of space after unintentionally killing me.' She said. What? Mommy is already gone?

'No, little Sparkling, I may not have a physical body but I am not gone. Your father was truly devastated when I had perished. Please don't be angry at him for what he had done.' She smiled sadly. I'm sure that she was thinking that I hate my dad because of that.

I shook my head. 'I will never hate one of you no matter what happened. I love you both to much that I am more blinded by the goodness than that of bad. I would like to just see him and cheer him up.'

She chuckled. 'I guess you don't posses our flaming temper, huh?' she cooed. I smiled widely and said 'Nope! I definitely had inherited it… only that I had been able to control it far greater than you and dad can.'

'I just wish he got to see you…' she smiled sadly at me. There were to many questions in my head that became crowding my mind about my family but that wasn't the point on why I was here right?

'Your father exiled his self and claimed he was the fallen.' The Fallen? Isn't that who we were facing earlier?

'Sorry that I don't know where he is but I know that he was always near you even if he doesn't seem to notice you.' She informed of my father's unclaimed knowledge of me.

'If you both are my parents… why am Organic though?' I inquired. She chuckled like it was the most obvious thing of all.

'Ask your grandfather about that…' She said. I knew he was pertaining to Primus and I too chuckle. Okay no more questioning. I need to focus. 'Why am I here?'

'Oh my little spark… It seems that the wheels of fate are turning again and that of this planet is to be remolded once again. Your grandfather had seen the devastation of this planet and had waited too long for you to come. The planet is not in your care once the time comes. You are mine and your dad's sparkling so you have the strength, intelligence and talents that you'll need to make all of what he wants to come true for the planet.' Her eyes had shined so bright with pride and joyous feelings.

'We are proud of you, little one… we both are and will always love you two. We are connected an you connect us. You better go home now. You had rested pretty well here. You are our little brake frontier.'

After she said that, I didn't even get to say goodbye but I felt her kiss me. I was happy with that. My real body jolted to life and I heard the faint calls of Autobots.


	10. Him

"Rach? That you?" I said. I was happy to see Rachet there as well as for the others but I have to stop the situation. As in really, I always forget that we are in a battle field right now and not in my dorm where it was peaceful.

"Really, youngling, you had us all in a surprise then suddenly to worry. You had exhausted yourself to the point of collapsing." He said caringly. Aweee… The sweet Rach…

"I think I'm fine now. How are Sam and Optimus?" I asked. Sam was still down for 3 minutes and Optimus wasn't awake yet.

Rachet had threatened me not to move but I did. I limbed towards Sam and placed my hand over him. I didn't know what had happened but I was now with Sam. He was talking with the other Primes. Before I knew it, they had sent back Sam and had wave at me before I too was sent out. We both had jolted awake.

Sam immediately held the now functional Matrix and stabbed it into Orion's Spark Chamber. I saw him jolt and then, there was the warm feeling of the Primes that came with it.

I turned to face the tower. Dad was there? I could feel it. He was there… I didn't heed out the calls of the others that had seen me ran towards the pyramid where two mechs were. The other was Megs; yep… the other that was giving off the signal, I had recognized as him. He seemed to notice me, that is why I was suddenly grabbed by him.


	11. Reunited

'What is your connection to my Solus?' I smiled at him. He was! He was him!

'Hi, dad! It's nice to see you but I don't like that you are destroying my home planet now.' I said to him with a pout.

He seemed to be thinking. If I was their daughter… like my mom said… and I connect her to him. Maybe I have a way of stopping him. He isn't thinking things. He, too, has lost his cause and purpose. I suppose that was because he had lost mom.

'I don't know how to connect you to mom but I think you do… want to try it dad?' he seemed to be shocked by this and then I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me. The next thing I knew, I was in the city again.

I saw my mom and dad hugging and they were very, very happy. I'm so happy that I had cried. Mommy had seen me. Then picked me up and place me between them. I was a lot happy now that I was able to be with both of them at the same time.

'So, you are our little Sparkling.' My daddy said while petting me. 'Yes, she is…' my mommy agreed.

'She will cause many great things starting from now on.' She added. My daddy had chirped and hugged us both.

'I'm so sorry about your death.' Daddy apologized to mom and held us closer. 'I'm sorry for taking away your mother.' He apologized to me.

I shook my head. 'No, daddy, you don't have to apologize. I just want to see us complete again! I love you both no matter what was in the past because without you two I won't be me right? And if things don't happen, I won't be me or your little sparkling!' I said proudly. They both chuckled and cooed at me.

'Thank you for giving me the chance to see your mommy again… But I guess this will be the last time I am going to see you… I'm coming with your mom.' He said sadly.

'I'm fine with it dad. I just need you two to guide over me while being happy, okay?' They chirped again and I was given a last hug before daddy said what my mommy said earlier.

I was fine with the development. At most, I got to see my parents. Now I was wondering about why or how I came to be with my guardians in the Philippines. Everything was shifting for me. I think that this is a big leap of fate. My grandpa must really love my mommy and daddy to have given me life and then I was to serve his purpose as He gave me his love and grace. I always thought that someone was watching over me, it was him perhaps. 'Hi, grandpa! Thank you for giving me this opportunity.' I suddenly felt warm then there was blackness again.


	12. Goodbye

When I went back again to my body, I saw my dad again and was looking at me with kind optics. Then I noticed that Jetfire was giving his parts and spark to Optimus for this last battle. A second later, my father had shoved Megs away and fought him until Megs died. I was seating safely away in my daddy's compartment where I could see all the wreckage daddy had done to the cruel both. It serves him right. He also doesn't deserve to use my father's name for spiting fear. He was D-16 not Megatronus.

I saw Megs' optics off-line and then saw Optimus with a puzzled look that was saying 'what the hell just happened?' I laughed at that. My father began to move again and went to destroy the sun harvester, leaving nothing but rust at the bottom. Did I mention that the ones that had survived my bombs and the Autobots force were gone? Now you know.

All who were left; NEST soldiers and online Autobots, had been watching with curiosity and cautiousness. Those who had seen me ran up to my daddy began to demand of my release. Optimus didn't move though. He only asked if I was truly with daddy.

I felt my compartment open and I was taken out. I saw my father's kind optics again. They were red, yes… but that doesn't mean that my dad was 'Decepticreep bad'. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. After petting me one's more, he let me down next.

'Bye bye daddy. Be happy with mommy… I'll visit you guys if I can!' I said sincerely and sent my love through the connection.

He then stood up and faced Optimus.

"I am Megatronus, one of the original Primes made in order to defeat Unicron…" Daddy said and bowed to show respect to the other Prime. I heard the other 'bots surprise chirps and whirls but were silenced by Optimus so my daddy could continue.

"I had been lost… I had swayed away and deemed myself as the Fallen. I had committed a sin against Primus in protecting his creations and did something regrettable that I can't ever change." My father's hidden feelings had me dizzy. They were full of pain and sorrow. I sent him reassurance and love. Even my mommy did.

"I call for everyone's forgiveness as I did with my other half. Thanks to that little sparkling, I had found my way again. You have caught yourself a wonderful family." He smiled as he saw Optimus nodded and looked at all the Autobots and us.

"Now I accept my punishment with unclouded optics. Until all are one." My father said and went down on one knee. He tilted his head downward as I silently sent all my love. I was proud with my daddy. 'Until we meet again, sweetspark.' I heared him in my head.

I felt optics landed on me but it wasn't from my father, it was form the present Prime, Optimus. He looked like he was thinking and seeing through my soul. A minute later, he held onto his axe, I flinched.

I thought he was going to stab daddy but I was wrong. He had placed it away as Rachet came up and simply pulled some things in my daddy. Daddy didn't flinch. He didn't move. I just saw his optics dimmed, and then I knew that he was with mom.

I was happy that he wasn't that gruesomely off-lined. Thank my Grandpa! I smiled as I saw a light. It was a spark, my daddy's spark, that they can't see. It swirled around me for a few seconds and faded as it disappeared after hitting my chest.


	13. Ending and Starting again

"MIKE!" I heard a voice that was angry like her panties were in a bunch, shouted for me. Before I could turn, there was suddenly a body on top of me and was choking out the air in me.

" 'Kaela! Stop that! You're going to kill her!" I heard Sam shout. At the word 'kill' I felt myself being taken away from the very clingy woman that I call sis. When my vision returned, I saw that it was Rachet.

"Thanks, Rach…" I said and then felt a tingling sensation.

"Your scans deem that you are still lacking some oxygen. You have several cuts and wounds as well as bruises of large sizes. You only broke two ribs… I suggest that the next one who would hold you wouldn't put a stunt like that." Rachet said and I saw a sheepish Mikeala with Sam and Leo. Leo was bitcin' about what would happen if I had died. I watch them as Rachet put me down. Then saw Optimus come up to me.

"It is good to see you safe. It must be really surprising but we were also surprised." He started.

"Surprised is such an undermining word for me after all the events that had happened after such a short time." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that you are overwhelmed." He started again but I immediately cut him off.

"You have nothing to apologize for Orion…" I smiled at him but I saw his expression change. "What?" I asked.

"Where did you hear that designation from?" he asked me as he placed me on his palm. "That was what I was thinking also, Optimus. She knows your original designation." Rachet added as he came besides Orion.

"Even I didn't know that…" Ironhide had sprouted out from nowhere.

"Ummm… Would you believe me that I know the story of your planet, something about you guys and what the hell happened before you landed here?" I said. They all just stared at me before asking me to a meeting with them when we were all healed properly. Rachet had suggested that. Thank you Rach!


	14. Back

It seems that we were excused from school. The government had announced it as a terrorist bombing and kidnapping attack after the incident with Alice. I had face-palmed myself as I had anticipated the things that would come when that news hit my hometown and nation.

No one knew. No one knows… that I was now deported back home. After being found, I was asked for a talk with the headmaster and the exchange scholar-student program (ESSP) head. They were apologizing for letting that kind of thing happened to me and said that they have would petition for me at their outmost reach. They deemed that I was traumatized so they had made me take an appointment with a psychiatrist. That was an only one opportunity though. I was deemed 'coping' so I was 'okay' mentally for them. I wasn't even in trauma!

They had me also take tests in their supervision which I had told Rach. He wasn't happy but left it when Optimus said not to worry about it. It was the human's right to take care of me. But they didn't know what was really going on.

These 'tests' were checking me if I was okay and healthy in order for the superiors not to get sued for what happened. I had tried to reassure them that I was alright but they still insisted.

Back to the main event… I was deported. I was called back to the Philippines which I was happy and sad for; happy that I get to see my friends again after the long run of a year. Yes, a year. In my real nation's education, I'm supposed to be in my 3rd year but in the states, I was needed to take many tests which I had passed with flying colors, enabling me to graduate courses in just weeks.

I had nothing to do! Just read books and study! You can't blame me for being too brainy. (…and a strong chick because I train for when the time I needed to defend myself from anything. Facing giant robots wasn't on my mind though.)

Now, I was also sad because I had left the others unexpectedly. For what I know, they would be fretting about me, more like Mikaela but still… everyone would panic. They don't know I was a foreigner transfer student.

The flight was okay. I had managed to sleep all my time there. I got out of the plane then bought some gift for the ones the ones I promised some chocolate. I wasn't able to buy those. My pocket money? A couple of hundred bucks left and saved after the previous year.

My friends, guardians and the president would be very surprised with me popping out of nowhere.


	15. Where is that Story?

I was mistaken. They weren't surprised at all! When I had gone out of the airport that day I had landed, I saw my guardians! They were really happy to see me and had asked me if I was alright and not traumatized by what had happened.

They only knew I was back because the ESSP head had told them and asked them to be silent. The Philippine government had deemed what happened as a threat to the development of the country so they hid it from public.

That day, I also had found out that the Phil-Am Government hid my citizenship and real name for that purpose, if I were to be in that kind of situation that would affect the status of both nations. Even the other students that were still in the ESSP were subjugated to it.

Maybe that is why the Autobots hadn't even found me after 3 days since I came back. In the first day, I was tackled and greeted by my stepsiblings. I gave them the presents I had bought for each of them as well as to my relatives and guardians. I just love them too much to not give them anything. Even if we grew up and had always fought and clawed each other from time to time.

My second day was a visit to the president. He too was happy that I got home in condition. He said that if I was ready to resume my course, I can attend again. He had praised me about the great data that had come from me. All my grades and all my behavior had splendid feedback from the ESSP minus the bombing and kidnapping part. We had decided to make that a secret.

Then there was this day, the third day. Since I was already healed and all clear from the doctors that are attending to me, I had started coming to classes. My friends had immediately tackled me and asked me about the experience of getting to the states.

I laughed at the comments they said about my skin and weight. The height difference was a common discussion. Then there were the gifts. I gave them all the things I promised to buy them. I even gave the teacher the chocolates left. They were all happy which made me happy too. We continued classes after. It was like I never had left.

The weekdays had gone and I had managed to make everything easy and less attracting to the other students in the campus that had taken interest in the 'new' student. It was now the weekends, time for my daily run on making stories.

I remembered writing about the Autobots' home planet. I had the notebook with me but I can't seem to find it in my luggage. When I had found them, one was missing. It was the first notebook about the planet, when it was still young, along with Primus and the 13 Primes. It also stated the start of the civilization: the prosperity, happy times and achievements that were made by different mechs and femmes.

That notebook was the one I liked the most. It contained more good than the bad happenings. Well, I remembered that I had lost it. Maybe it was that one time when I had tried to stop Mrs. Judith Witwicky from eating the intoxicated brownies.

I tucked the remaining notebooks in my bag along with my school supplies. I prefer them with me. I don't know why though. And it seems like I have been having these urges to top all of my exams and finish them quickly. I had asked the president and he had agreed to make me take the accelerated test. That was last Friday, the exam results would be given to me on Monday.

I decided to tinker the whole weekends with everything that I could think of. On the evening of Sunday, I had realized that I had managed to build a 3D hologram maker. I tested the others and find it amusing that all of them are working except for the machines where I had taken the parts from. I'll need to change them when I get home from tomorrows classes. I still have those thousand bucks with me.


	16. Lucky

When I woke up that morning, I immediately went and got myself ready. I prepared my breakfast with a cup of coffee and ate for as long as I normally take. Then I went to wash up and got into my clothes. My hair was wet so I didn't tie it up to my favorite ponytail and since it wasn't common for me to wear my Harry Potter glasses here, I went out with no glasses. I still have good eyesight. I just use the glasses to make the image of a geek that doesn't want to be disturbed.

When I got to the waiting station where the jeepneys drive by and pick up passengers, not less than 5 minutes, a white Toyota Grandia (A van was common transport as a jeepney to school) has stopped and opened its passenger door for me.

It is not a shock for me to be the first passenger. I looked over the driver and he was smiling at me. He didn't say anything which is also common for them. But what was weird was that I was invited to the side. It was supposed to be the passenger to open the front or the side.

"Good morning po…" I greeted and went in. He seemed to be puzzled at first but after a few minutes he nodded again with a smile. He then drove to the next point where other students were. I did a glance at my cellular phone's clock and it had showed 7:10 a.m. This is another uncommon thing. Van's are suppose to pass by before 7 o'clock. Never can I get into a van if it was this late.

I just thank the Lord for the start of my lucky day.

Well… if it is a lucky day…


	17. Thief

The van had ridden smoothly through the highway while avoiding traffic or irresponsible overtakes. Those overtakes that other drivers do made me want to close my eyes for a while as I made myself calm as possible.

When we got to the intersection, the fare kept coming to the driver but he seems to not care about it. The girl who was reaching to the front for their pay gave it to me.

"Sino po ba ang may suklian? (Does anyone have change?)" I asked. Some had claimed they have changes in their fares and I gave it to them. At least, the money that came in was equal and I needed not to disturb the driver for coins.

When we got to the school gates, all of the students went out. The next stop was my stop so when the driver had park the vehicle besides a shed near the gate, I reached out to give him his money. I was surprised when he smiled at me.

"Tito, bayad po ito nung kanina.(Umm… uncle, these were the payments from earlier)" I reached again and he just stared at me like I was talking alien. Maybe the uncle was an Englishmen.

"These are the fares… here…" I said to him. He understood me by the looks on his face. "Are you new here mister? You don't speak Tagalog?" I tried to give his well earned pay again but he shoves it back to me.

"Yes, I had just transferred here. So Tagalog is the language here?" He looked puzzled that made me giggle. "Yes, sir. Are you perhaps in a vacation here?" I asked again forgetting the change.

"Well, maybe. I still am waiting for a call. I was also here to pick someone up." I felt embarrassed there. I was stalling him when he had another job to do.

"Oh… I'm sorry to keep you here. And…" I looked again at my phone. "…I'm kinda running late already. So please excuse me and sorry again!" I had run to my room to see my course teacher was still out.

I was about to wipe my sweat when I felt that my palm was full. What? I found that I still have the old man's money. Oh damn… I'm a thief now.


	18. Home

All throughout the day, I was focusing on my studies. I was called at the office that afternoon which reminded me that I was supposed to know me Acceleration test results.

When I got to the office after a few greetings to the elders and excuses to pass, I had arrived at the door of the President's office. I rapped the door two times and went in.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Avielle." The principal motioned me to sit so I did.

"Am I here for the test results or am I here for another reason, sir?" I asked him politely as I could. I've been edgy since this morning with that man.

"Oh, the test results… I had good news for that. You had scored greatly for that so you are granted not only a diploma but also a masteral and doctoral degree. You are quite a genius I say." The president chuckled. "It was a great opportunity to have been educated in the States that you had found it easy to pass here." He said. There was this 'because of that' tone on it.

"—because of this, you are free to study in abroad but still claim the degrees you had aced here." He gave me a folder with my graduation document and etc.

"Then… I'm officially a graduate as of now?" I asked him. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! I manage to ace college!" I yelled excitedly. "With wonderful colors that can shame a scientist." He said which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Your IQ from what we had gathered had range to the level of highly gifted." The president's statement had made me raise an eyebrow. I wasn't that smart.

It took time for me to accept that information. The president even reassured me that it was the truth. I didn't care though. I was now itching. I was then Okayed to not attend anymore classes as my records have been completed.

I bid farewell to my classmates and just said good luck to them. I was now eligible to make society grow. I was 18, a legal age. With a college degree and now, was a pending job request.

The president had said that he sincerely offered me there. I accepted the interview so I was now scheduled to go to the address in the main capital.

As I waited for another transportation home, I was picked up by the same van. I saw the same man again that day so I remembered about his money.

"Mister! I forgot to give you the money!" I said with surprise and embarrassment. He gave a laugh and I was eased that he wasn't angry. "It's fine. Finders keepers…" He said and just pats me on the head. Another weird thing, how many weird things are going to happen to me?

"So mister, did you picked up the one you were supposed to?" I asked him. He nodded and just drove through. I wasn't that in the mood to be a chatty little brat so I had stayed quiet and fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was strapped with a seatbelt and was leaning on the window side, being poked.

"Hey sparkling… you are here already. Better get up fast because people are looking for the owner of this van. And were admiring it for the last 15 minutes since we got here…" He poked again until he had tickled me full time.

I gasped for air as I pleaded for him to stop. He did after seeing that I was breathing heavily. I felt the air conditioner turn up and fresh air went in my system. Weird for a car to produce it…

"Oh, sorry mister… I had slept." I said while wiping my drool. I felt like such a kid but then, he was treating me like one. He had leaned towards me and wiped my face with some the baby wipes where I didn't notice where he got it from.

I just stayed still as he did. Gosh… it was like a father to daughter thing that normal families do. It was quite embarrassing but no one can see us. It was fine to dwell a little more into the touch.

When he had stopped, I thanked him. He then gave me a contact number that I think was his and said that if I need someone to transport me; I would have just to ask him. I didn't accept at first but then he threatened me to show the pictures that he took when I was sleeping. He thought I was a cute baby and was a great daughter so he did that. I was currently embarrassed but I let him keep it. I smiled as he left and I went in.

* * *

 **Hahaha! SO.. I added two more stories... Have fun reading... This is the last for now...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Please?**


	19. My NOTE Please Read

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, readers... I have been looking at the statistics that this story has and had compared it with the others that I have.**

 **Sad to say that I'll be Discontinuing this here because I think no one likes this... It is fine for me. I'll keep this up but I don't think I'll be putting updates anymore.**

 **Here is the deal... If this story ever gets a fan... then I'll continue it... Reviews.. favorites and etc, that would make me want to continue updating this here.**

 **That is our deal...**

 **Well... that is all! Bye guys... Until next time.**


	20. Comfort

**Thank you so much Sylvia Silveblood for giving this story a chance to continue with doing all three... :) I also thanks Ayano!**

 **Sylvia Silveblood: Oh, geez, I'm sorry I had made you panic about this. But I am dealing with updating problems and need to know what story is to trash. I really appreciate that you had to take sometime off to encourage this fic to continue. I update sporadically so you won't know what I'll just pop out with an update. Thank you again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... If I did, I would be so happy...**

* * *

It was a few more days later when I got a call from the company that wanted me for an interview. These past few days were the same for me… only now, I have managed to befriend and get the driver of the Grandia van as a service vehicle for myself every single day. (A service with low cost which he had begrudgingly agreed with… What the heck was the old man thinking when he said it was for free?! Nothing is free now a days… only air.)

He had given me his contact number so willingly that I had to even take desperate precautions to check his license and eligibility in driving. I don't want to get myself into something big and dangerous now, do I? (Even though I had already gotten myself in that kind of situation last year… with metal sentient beings too…)

Nothing seems to be off from his service records and he had proven that he was a legitimate person that will be residing here for 5 years like any other foreigners could do with the right documents and passes. With my acceptance, he had been so smug like he was saying 'I was right and you were wrong' to the point that I wanted to report him and deport him back to where he had come from. I sighed at the thought and keep it at the back of my mind before I giggled at him. The old man was really amusing… He had not only treated me like a child, he had treated me like HIS child.

Now that I have mentioned it… Sparkling? That is what he would always use when referring to me. Isn't that what a Cybertronian would use when referring to a baby? I am not a baby… well, in their terms of time, yes… I was a baby… but it is really embarrassing! Every time I would do something, he would keep a keen eye on me.

My guardians were also close friends with him now… He would be ever so often be in the house, monitoring my every move. Weird alert… What am I? …An evil lord in human disguise that plans to take over the world? No… I am not Megs. Period…

I had contemplated the fact whether he was an Autobot or a Decepticon at one point in time when I was bored and my hand had been aching from being forced into writing for too long without rest. He was just downstairs so I had easy access in keeping an eye on him for a couple of hours. I observe him roam around the house and catch him talking over the phone until he caught me and nag at me for not giving him privacy. And here I thought I was being so careful to not get caught by the sleeping dragon… He had made my ears go deaf an hour later.

If I tally all the good things and bad thing I had observed… The bad side would win. But… is he really a Decepticon? Could I really rely on the data when I could have asked him for the truth for this to be over in no time…?

I wanted to. I really do… But there was this feeling I am having that tells me that I shouldn't tell him what I know. I shouldn't confront him just yet. Just how many times had this gut instinct had helped me in my life for me to rely on it… The answer is infinite. After the fight in Egypt, this had happened to me and helped me throughout the next days. I don't know what it is but I know it is there and I could call it instinct. It was manifesting and evolving in me which kinda gives me the creeps as I remembered the centipede run though Sam's mind. That was really creepy and gross by the way…

Talking about James… I miss him. I miss Mikeala… Leo… the Autobots and NEST! But heck, I don't miss Galloway. They had placed their selves deep inside my heart that it pains me to remember them again. The ESSP really has a knack at making me sad and at the same time happy, don't they?

Well, back to the present situation that I am currently in… It was now the start of the weekdays and I have less than 7 hours to get to the main capital and get some late dinner. I need to be fast if I want to get there before the said time and avoid any heavy traffic that would surely put me behind schedule. Mr. Autobot was now waiting for me at the living room after just 5 minutes when I had dialed for him.

He was really fast so it was safe to assume that he really was a Cybertronian, right? I really need to know where his loyalty is at if I ever want to have a peace of mind. After seeing Orion fall to deactivation and all those Cons killing… yeah, I was scarred.

I had finished one hour later before we went off to the interview. The silence was killing me; I started blurting out nonsense to him. Even thought it was embarrassing, even my attire got into the conversation. He wasn't answering me! Damn it… I noted this on his bad list.

I was wearing a white, neatly-ironed, long-sleeved polo shirt with a black pencil skirt. On my feet were my high-heeled black school shoes that I don't really like to wear but for this occasion… yeah, I am wearing this deadly things.

"All I can say is that you look pristine right now, Mika…" I heard his deep and amused voice come echo in the vehicle. Finally! He must have wanted me to stop ranting about degrading myself.

He had glance at me for a few seconds before turning back to the road. (After I had fearfully expressed my worry about the last van incident I had before him… yeah. He assured me that he won't do anything like that.)

Another thing that I had notice from him is that he calls me Mika, one of the most uncommon nicknames that I get. I admit that I have already too many nicknames right now but I couldn't care less… Mike, Michael, Angie, Angel, Sweetpea, Sweetpie, little sugar, bes, bestie and many more… Really…? All those were formed in my 19 year lifespan? I giggled in amusement before turning to him and say 'thank you'.

I was clearly eyeing the driver as of now… I can say that even if he was old, he was really handsome and very high in authoritative degree and disciplining. He exudes this aura of 'if you don't follow, I'll slag ya'.

He was surely not just any soldier at rank but why is someone like him here being my driver? My guess is that he maybe Optimus, Ironhide or Rachet at this point. Or maybe he is Jazz?

Where was Jazz? I remember not seeing his frame in the base in any given point of time. Is he… No… I don't want to think of it… I don't want to think of him in the state like that. He was one of my favorite mechs in my stories… He was really cool and caring… the SIC…

"I think the American say it as… A penny for your thoughts…" I snapped out of my daze and turn to him. I smiled sadly at him. I should really work on hiding what I think to not show it on my facial expression.

"Its… nothing…" I said to him but he gave me a side glare which made me nervous. I hate it when I get him irritated or mad. It never really ends well… I sighed in defeat and turned to the front as I spoke.

"I… I just thought of something sad. I don't want to think of him in that state but I guess it was only wishful thinking… I am running away from the truth as I am blinded by what I want to see." My eyes glazed with sadness.

Not a minute later though, I felt a hand land on top of my head. It strokes my untied hair as he gave me comfort…

* * *

 **Yeah. This is my update! :) Till next time.**


	21. Daddy Driver

**Another Update for all of you. :) Seeing that I have to make haste in this... I am sorry for small grammatical errors but if i bothers you.. please tell me so I could get back at it before I post the next chapter again.**

 **I thank you the new viewers and the new followers to the new likers.**

AquaRoseWaters, Patchwork Knightess, and Arayer!

Sylvia Silveblood: **:D Hi again! Good to see your review again... The story had risen in stat of views but still low reviewer... this is not bad though because I got one supporter (you) to keep me continuing this. So I am dedicating this and the last chapter to you... ;) Tell me anything you think while reading the story... it'll help me improve the flow of the plot more... like something like the chapters taking to long to get to the climax or something... or the lack of action... XD Anything is fine. See you in the next review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... The one who created them are awesome... I am not.

* * *

I felt lighter when the old man told patted me on the head. I could still feel the heat that was left there as we rode for another two and a half hours later only for us to stop when my stomach made its self known. It was quite embarrassing hearing the rumbling echo around the mute van where even a silent pin drop could be heard. I had even turned my head to the side as I prayed that my stomach wouldn't do it again only for me to drop my hope when it did.

The sudden burning feeling of someone watching you has reached my psychic mind and told me that the driver wasn't happy. Okay… This was really a dire situation for me if this really is one of the bots. I just hope that it isn't Rachet. Oh please don't let him be the health conscious medic!

I was really not in the mood to eat since I was nervous of the pending interview later but the same look he had given me earlier was marring his face quite well as I glanced at him while he drive. I had drank some water to fill my stomach for a while but it seems that he has a few plans of his own as we neared a fast food chain.

The sight of the red and yellow bee with a white chef hat on top of his head had caught my attention. We were at the most favorable and all-time-like fast food chain, Jollibee ((A/U:This is a real branch of fast food chain and I don't own or profit from it. It deserves recognition! All hail Jollibee J))!

I hadn't eaten here for a long while now and the smell of the food as we entered the place was making my taste buds tingle with excitement… but everything just died when Mr. Autobot gave the standard American meal of smash potatoes with corn that were mixed with sweet margarine and the breakfast meal (egg and ham anyone?) besides it. The beverage was the pineapple juice and the dessert was my favorite peach pie (which I had fought for) after deeming it the only thing 'healthy' there with my meal. _By the way… did I forget to tell you that it was already 5? 3 more hours till the interview!_

Protest was what I did at first… managing to get myself a small Jolly burger. I did a double take when they offered a small sized one. When did Jollibee give this size of burgers? I wouldn't know the answer…

When I had secretly gone in line to order French fries and some soda, it was a bad mistake… He had loomed behind me as he cancelled my order and made me go back and wait for our order. Acting like a sparkling I was deemed to be, I had pouted and lump towards our table where I sat quietly as I promised myself to eat a whole lot more when I get a chance to be with just myself or on second thought… without HIM looking out for me.

When he came back, I sulk all I want since there are not that many customers at this time of day.

The meal came in later and I saw him pull out a bottle containing something pink. My guess was that it was their energon… How it didn't disintegrate the bottle… ask him. I must have been staring too much for he suddenly raise an eyebrow and told me, "No, you can't have some. Finish your meal and we'll be on our way again."

In turn, I gape at him and stared in redicule. I wasn't going to ask for his drink! Shutting my mouth up I went back as he said. "Thank you for the meal, daddy driver…" I said half sarcastic and half sincere. Yes, I am thankful but he was acting so much like my guardian father. And also… this act had just confirmed my thought that it was the Autobot CMO. Aweeee…

I suddenly giggled at the sight when Rachet's holoform gagged on his drink as I said daddy driver. He stared at me with a scowl as I handed him the tissues. I innocently smiled at him and dig up… maybe having him here was not such a bad idea after all? It was a plus that he doesn't have his wrench anywhere near him…

Thirty minutes later, we set out again as I got curious. He doesn't know that I knew who he was already… so maybe I can get answers from him indirectly… But to start that, I had to blabber first on how he was treating me.

"You know, you're a splendid father, sir…" I smiled sincerely. I notice the sudden jolt in surprise but ignored it knowing fully well that something as simple as that would only make an ordinary passenger see it as a bump on the road.

I coaxed more into the subject until I stopped and felt guilty seeing that his expression change to pure sadness. What happened? I worriedly thought. I knew that the Allspark was their source of life on their planet… they get sparkling from it too but cannot they also produce one by the strong bonds they hold with their mates?

The thought banished when he suddenly turned to me and made my heart drop even more. I can see it in his eyes… the pain and sorrow darkening the pupils… The awful darkness and chaos he was feeling could be clearly seen.

"Thank you… you don't need to apologize though. I know one thing is for sure and that is that I am too old to have sparklings… Even if I want to… It would be impossible judging from the conditions given…" The last of the statement died down to a whisper.

"Conditions? Too old? Aww… Daddy Driver… It is never too old to have sparklings! And it is difficult how? There is a term called mating you know…" I retorted with a blush. To be honest, it was not the topic I wanted to discuss right now if they don't even know that. How come they don't know that! I tried to come up with an answer for it but nothing came. There must have been someone tampering with that and I plan on knowing who… It might take me a longer while for the story to be written down and for me to get my culprit…

The next thing he said had made me look at him in shock and amazement though. Where in the Allspark did he get the idea? I was just a human in terms of physical means… but his statement made me smiled inwardly as I try to conceal my joy. "I already have you… do I want more? I had taken care of so many already and I think that it is time for me to settle on just one more… If Primus gives us the miracle again… I'll think about it though…"

Well… If I ask my grandfather… he has something to say on that though… and he is telling me that soon, everything will come back once and for all.

"Awwww… You mean that I have two old men now looking at my behinds?" I joked which he rides onto…

"Yeah… And this old man is going to monitor your life style… After spending time with you, I have concluded that you are not that caring when it comes to your health. No more late night sleeping… no more late night working or overworks and lastly… no more midnight cold baths for you…" He smirked surely because of my expression. Those were my favorite activities! I had grown in them and it will be hard to get me to back off… but I know that he would likely use some tranquilizer and sleeping antidotes for me… Yey for me.

We bickered back and forth until I sigh and admitted defeat. He won't back down… the mech he is… I suddenly felt tired and let myself drift off as I felt the straps of my seatbelt tighten but not to uncomfortable levels.

I heard him mutter… "Sleep now… we'll be there soon…" Not to soon… I was lost in lalaland.

* * *

 **This is it! See you next time! And hopefully with a longer one.**


	22. Kiss kiss

**I'll revise this once I get on again! Bye guys. See you when I see you. Don't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... The one who created them are awesome... I am not.

* * *

I was woken up as promised by Daddy Driver. Fortunate for me, (well, not really…) I was woken up before he could even wipe my own drool away. This made me think that I should really start to learn how to keep my mouth shut when I sleep… or better yet, to never ever let any bot near me, especially HIM, when I sleep… I mean, really! He was totally keeping up his image of being my second dad… actually, third… or was it fourth? Gah! My brain is still lagging from the haze.

It was awkward for us at first for his hand was hovering just a few more centimeters away with a hanky ready. Primus… I don't really know what I should do. It was embarrassing enough that he thought I would like to have his energon and be treated like a sparkling. But this was going overboard. I am no sparkling in human terms!

"Umm… Dad~! I think I could do it myself, Thank-you~!" I said as I pluck out the handkerchief from his hold and wipe my own drool. I will wallow later on how disgusting I could be when I sleep…

If it weren't for my peripheral vision, I wouldn't have seen that smirk that had came out of nowhere.

It took me 30 minutes to pamper myself up again, leaving me with 30 more to spare before the interview. Sliding out of the vehicle, I went up to the Holo. Both our eyes met as I gave him a smile.

"Never ever do that again, please. I like to keep my dignity as a young adult as long as I can." I told him.

"Keep yourself in good health and deal. I won't submit you to a sparkling treatment." He smirked.

"Fin—" I was about to say it when he laid out the do's and don'ts… I would have cried if it weren't for the make-up I had freshly put on.

"…Are we clear on that?" He finally said. It took him like 15 minutes. So much for exploring the large building them.

"Yes, dad…" I pouted as I glared at the side…. Slagging medic fathers who likes maintenance so much…

"Good. And I see that you only have a quarter more before your interview. Now, chop-chop, shoo… I'll be just here." He shooed me off.

It was about a meter away when I decided on doing something. Maybe it was for revenge… maybe it was for the curiosity… I wouldn't know.

"Hey, dad…" I called out to him. He didn't expect what I did next as I tug on his shirt and pulled his face down to my reach. Planting a kiss on his cheek, I immediately ran after that while yelling 'see you later.' Heels or not, It was worth seeing Rachet's stupefied face for once. I wish I had my camera though.

Once I had reached the entrance, I couldn't help but whistle out my amazement. The building looks good as new and had stain glass windows that reach the floor to up. Great… I am dealing with a newly established company…

I walked into the building gracefully, minding my manners and politeness. Oh, good grief, I hate heels… It was hard enough that I could stand with them on… now, it was a lot difficult to not wobble like a duck with them.

It seems to me that they had already celebrated the opening of the building judging from the colorful streamers and banners marring the pristine white walls. Did I ever mention that the place creep me out for being too white? Now you know…

I had asked for directions at the help desk on how to get to the interview I was booked in. They escorted me down the office and up to the top most floor which was the 15th it seems. When the elevator opened, I was thankful that I was greeted by a non-white object… Being immersed too long with only white to see… It reminds me of hospitals. Who the heck decided to paint this place with only one color?

Although my disappointment in the color of the structure, I could give them an A for well-air-conditioning and spotless desk and tables. Well… This is a new building after all… what more should I expect? Of course everything here would be brand new.

Which reminds me to ask who the in the pit was the manager here.

When they presented me with a small lounge area, I could conclude that this was the receiving area near the head's office. I was offered with some beverages and treats but denied them gently. I wouldn't want to offend their hospitality…

Minutes passed by before a woman with red hair approached me, the compelling feeling of authority and superiority told me that she was the head of this facility. I decided to stand up and offer her a smile which she returned to me immediately upon seeing.

She told me to follow her in her office and I did… One inside the room… I could see that there was an empty book shelf there as the left side; there was the wide desk at the center with a computer placed on top to right side. There was a coat rack here and a large carpet below… If I were to enumerate everything here, it would take too long.

She let me seat down on the chair besides her table as she sat in her own big sit that was too much for her.

It was a formal conversation at first when we had started but as soon as I took out the topic of my interest, I found out that we were like half of the whole… She had dramatically told me that she was really glad that I accepted the interview and practically beg me to accept the job. As much as I liked my profession, why the slag should I choose that? Aren't supposed to be the soon-to-be employees that should beg?

Later that gruesome battle of smarts and wits… I manage to come out as the winner after laying out my terms. I would want to know about the whole company and have access to its main. That would put me to the advantage of knowing why the main directors decided to start out a branch here. I was also given quite good provisions and a contract signed so there would be no backing out of this.

I came down that lunch time after denying the luxury of eating at the canteen there. I don't want to stall any longer because Rachet was still waiting for me. I wonder what was he doing while I was away… And why in Primus name, was the medic still here? Could he have left Jolt to fix the other mechs up while he was away?

Well… those questions would have to be left unanswered for now as I saw a glimpse of the grumpy ol' medic leaning at the metal fence. I told him what had transpired throughout the morning as we went back home to get some rest.

I would be called to start working later that week so I there would still be time for me to drive my new dad crazy…

He should be happy because once I work… there was no telling what will change.

* * *

 **Sorry if it took 1k only.**


End file.
